The Closet of DOOM!
by FormoriHunter
Summary: [OONESHOT: GohanxVidel] This is a random Spring Break story about a closet, a closet that spells doom for those who enter, specifically Gohan and VidelReposted and Reedited! Just because you asked so nicely!


The Closet of DOOM!!!

A/N: This is during Gohan's school year, before Buu comes, where Goku never died and at the moment, Videl is being trained by Gohan to fly. Just wanted to make sure you understand when everything is occurring. Now, on with the show!

"---" for talking, --- for telepathy, and BOLD for sound effects.

Gohan was just leaving school, when a familiar voice rang out, "GOHAN, DON'T DARE THINK OF LEAVING ME HERE!!!" It was the one-and-only, Satan Videl.

"I wasn't going to anyway, Videl." Gohan pleaded, "I just wanted to get to my locker and get my things before this long break starts. My mom has a ton of assignments for me to do during the break."

"Oh, okay. I'll meet you outside to fly to your house in... 10 minutes, okay?" Videl said then ran back to her own locker, leaving the demi-saiyan to his own duties.

Spring break was just about to start, and all of the students of OSH were excited. All except poor Gohan that is. Chichi had told him that the two weeks off might make him slack off in his studies, so he had to do make-up assignments during the break. Right now though he was really thinking about how he could sneak off and find Bulma while he was supposed to be studying. The Breifs family (Vegeta included) were going on their first family vacation, down to Florida in America to see Disneyland! Trunks had pushed it so much in Goten's face when he found out, and Goten had put up such a fit about not being able to go, that Bulma invited him to come with them. It would give Bulma a little break after all.

Right now, Gohan was thinking about on his way home, to take Videl for their final flying lesson, how to control a small chi field around them, so that they don't start liking the taste of bugs while flying. Videl was really excited too, she would get to test how fast she could fly today, and possibly spend some quality time with Gohan.

So far, they had taken a real liking to one-another, and although she didn't know it yet, Gohan was thinking the same basic thing as her, spend time with the other without Goten interfering.

Just as Gohan had finished packing his things into his bookbag and started walking, his new cell-phone rang in his pocket. The 'ultra cool' phone Bulma had given him was interesting to Gohan, but he kind of hated being available 24/7. Then he flipped it open and said, "Hello? Gohan here."

"Hey Gohan. I was wondering if you had left school yet?" Chichi's voice came over the speaker.

"Not yet mom, just waiting on Videl, then we'll be on our way. Why?" Gohan was interested now.

"Oh, i just wanted you to get something at CC for me. You wouldn't mind, would you sweetie?" Chichi's tone came up a notch, as if Gohan was actually going to question his mother's wishes.

"Oh, sure. What is it? I know Bulma just left for vacation with Trunks and Goten, so what would you want over there?" Gohan had given in to his mother's tone... again.

"I just wanted you to get Bulma's latest invention, the house cleaner bot. She said it would clean out the whole house while me and Goku go out on a camping trip and you stay outside." Chichi then thought again, "Actually Gohan, your better with technology than I am. Would you mind if me and Goku left now and you just come home and turn it on? Bulma said it was completely automatic and Goku really wants to go. So could you sweetie? Thanks a bunch, and I hope when I come home in a week, I'll be getting grandkids!" with that Chichi hung up and the phone went BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP into Gohan's ear.

"Well, i guess I'm making a pit stop then, ah well." Gohan shrugged his shoulders and continued walking down the hall.

A little while later, Gohan and Videl were flying over West City and looking around for the familiar yellow Capsule buildings that made up Capsule Corps. Videl had been informed when she met Gohan at the entrance of the school and just went along with it. She didn't want to annoy Chichi anymore than she ever had to.

Soon they got to the front entrance and Gohan raised his left hand up to the palm scanner at the main door. It quickly recognized Gohan and opened with a faint hiss. Gohan walked in and looked around Bulma's main lab before realizing the robot wasn't there.

"Ah geez. Mom asks me to find Bulma's bot, and I have no clue where it is. I wonder where Bulma would keep a cleaning robot?" Gohan was talking mostly to himself, but Videl answered anyway.

"Umm, upstairs near the rooms possibly? To clean up after Trunks and Goten, or even Vegeta?" she was quick to start upstairs after that, thinking Bulma kept it handy 'just in case'.

Gohan, agreeing with Videl, walked up the stairs shortly after the small, black haired girl.

Soon the two found themselves looking through one of Bulma's giant walk-in closets that housed a half of her wardrobe and all of Vegeta's in an attempt to find the cleaner bot.

"Videl, you find it yet?" Gohan asked while searching his own side of the closet. The closet was like a small room all to itself.

"Not yet, and if you'd stop asking maybe I'll find it faster." Videl grumbled, this was not how she planned to spend her afternoon with Gohan, not at all.

A few minutes later.

"Videl, you see anything like a robot yet?" Gohan asked again, the sixth time in a row.

Gohan didn't get to see the shoe Videl was holding when he said that, and as soon as it came from his mouth Videl screamed, "Gohan, I've had it with the dumb questions. STOP asking already!" And with that threw the shoe at him with all her strength.

The shoe hit Gohan right in the back of the head and then bounced off. What happened next was almost comical, in it's Rube-goldberg'ness of it.

The shoe bounced off Gohan's head and then hit the stack of boxes on top of the shelf. The boxes fell and landed on a shoe horn, which flew up into the air and struck the training weights Vegeta had hung next to the door of the closet. The weights fell on top of a plastic tub, which broke as the weights fell on it and a half of the lid of the tub came up and hit the lever in the wall upwards, which let the in-wall ironing board fall. It fell right behind the closet door, and weighed enough to close it shut.

Gohan and Videl simply looked at each other for a moment after this had all occurred, then at the door. Gohan was the first to break the silence and said, "Well, that was weird."

He then walked forward to re-open the door and let in more light than the small 40W bulb that was currently very dim. He went for the doorknob, turned it and... nothing happened.

He tried again and again, he even started to push on the door to see if it was stuck, but to no avail. The door was firmly locked in place.

"Darn it!" Gohan shouted in frustration, then turned to Videl. "I remember Bulma saying once how she kept a leash on Vegeta, her husband. She would lock him in a Saiyanproof room until he calmed down. That or shut down the GR for a while. But still, this is where she would keep him, mom calls it the Saiyan-Proof cage, the sad part is, she wants one too..." Gohan finished with a mumble and slid down to sit on the carpet in front of the door.

Videl stood there and tried to get a hold on the situation, then realized she would be stuck in a closet with Gohan, for at least a week until his parents returner, maybe even two if only Bulma could get them out. When this realization hit, two things happened at once, first she abruptly sat on the carpet, and two was to shout at Gohan. "Why'd you let us get locked in here!"

"Huh? I didn't do anything! You threw the shoe at me and then everything happened and we got locked in here!" Gohan almost shouted back. He could never really be mad at Videl.

"Well, can't you just blast us out of here or something? I mean you did defeat Cell, so can't you blow up a simple door?" Videl was thinking now.

"No, this room is Siayan-proof, remember? And I'm sure Vegeta doesn't care about Bulma's clothes so he would have tried long ago. But it kept him contained, so how should I be able to get out?" Gohan answered without looking up.

"Oh... shoot..." was all Videl replied. Then they both sat in silence for a while.

After a few hours Gohan was getting hungry, and his stomach was making itself known.

GRUUUUUMMMMBBBBBLLLLEEEEEE...GROAN... giggle.

Videl had easily heard his loud stomach and giggled when she heard it.

"What's so funny?" Gohan mumbled.

"Your stomach, I guess your hungry then, right?" Videl replied while looking over at him. She had moved from her spot in the middle of the floor to a side on top of a small cabinet, it made a comfy seat.

"Hey, I think I can smell some food!" Gohan perked up for a moment.

"I think your imagining things." Videl said, then went back to her musings, which she had been doing for quite some time.

"No, really... over here... wait. What's that your sitting on?" Gohan was looking straight through her legs now at the black thing she was sitting on.

"I dunno. It has a big door on the front though. Let's open it and see what's inside." Videl had gotten curious now.

They slowly opened the front of the mysterious black box to find... capsules?

"Hey, they're food capsules!" Gohan said excitedly. "This must be Vegeta's for when he stays in here for a long time, there's probably a capsule bathroom too. I've seen Bulma pack before, she never forgets anything."

And sure enough when they searched they found lots of things. First they found enough food to supply even a couple of Saiyan's for a month at least, then there was a small capsule bathroom and shower, then there was a bed along with a nightstand and a bunch of magazines in the drawer. This wasn't going to be too bad, except that they only had a small 10 by 10 square foot space to live in for the next week or two.

Both teens had just finished eating through one of Vegeta's food capsules and were sitting together at the other end of the closet, talking quietly to pass the time, and were getting bored fast.

"Sooo... Gohan I'm getting bored." Videl stated simply. "Could I ask you something?" she looked at Gohan who was sitting within arms reach against the cabinet.

"Sure, I don't see why not. So shoot." Gohan was so bored he decided to play along.

"Why did you hide the fact that you killed Cell from me for so long?" Videl looked at Gohan dead on.

"Ummm, because I thought you might not believe me. Then you would think I was mental or something, for thinking that I killed Cell. And it might have revealed everything about myself at once, and then you'd really think I'm mental." Gohan answered without thinking, bad move...

"Huh? Reveal everything? How are you so directly connected with Cell, that it would tell me everything? Gohan, what have you not told me yet? And this question requires an answer..." the last part Videl said with a low, deadly tone.

"Ummm... nothing?" Gohan had just realized what he had said, and was getting very nervous of Videl.

"Gohan..." Videl said in that same voice.

"Alright, alright... I'll tell you, but you can't freak out, okay?" Gohan had promised himself only a week before that since he really liked Videl, he would have to tell her everything before he told her how he felt. "I told you that Vegeta is a Saiyan, right? But I never actually explained what a Saiyan is, you simply thought it was a special kind of fighter, right?" Videl nodded her head, but let him continue.

"Well, actually, Saiyan's are an almost extinct race of people that came from Vegeta-sei a long time ago. My father is one, Vegeta was the prince and they are the only two surviving Saiyan's left. I'm actually half-Saiyan and half Human since my father is Saiyan and mom is Human. That's mostly the reason why I'm so much stronger than a normal person, because Saiyan's are built for fighting and gaining strength. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner..." Gohan trailed off and sunk his head down onto his knees and stayed there for a long while.

Videl on the other hand was reveling in the new information. Gohan was an ALIEN? And an extremely strong one as well, one who was much, much stronger than her father. So Gohan could beat him in a fight, meaning, Gohan could possibly go out with her. No, no, no. Gohan doesn't like you that way, does he? Videl sat for some time musing over this, when finally she noticed Gohan curled into a ball, as if afraid of what Videl was going to do.

Oh, shit! I didn't say anything after he told me, now he must think I hate him or something! I'll have to fix it quick. Videl thought, then slowly crawled on her hands and knees over to where Gohan was sitting.

She sat next to him, as close as she could without touching him, and put one arm up and onto his shoulder. She could almost hear a small voice, like Gohan's, saying "She hates me, she must..."

Videl quickly waved it off and said to Gohan, "Hello in there?" very softly and low, it was a voice Videl very, very seldom used.

Gohan's head snapped up so quickly that this caught Videl off guard and when his head brushed her face, she had very lightly, kissed his forehead.

Gohan looked up in surprise, of seeing Videl there, of her being so close, and her kissing his head? He got very red, very fast and tried to sputter out, "Vi-videl? I t-t-thought yo-you hated m-me?" while they were only inches from each other's faces.

"No, I could never hate you Gohan... Actually, it's the other way around... I.. I really like you Gohan, and even more now that I know more about you. I-I love you..." Videl was kneeling so close to his face now she couldn't stand it anymore, and so she kissed him.

He was first shocked at what she said, then what she did. But after a second or so he finally started to kiss her back, and Videl's face lit up with a smile. Then they broke the kiss.

"I-I love you too Videl, and I have for a while now. I just didn't think you felt the same way." Gohan had lost his red cheeks now in favor of a light pink instead.

That was all Gohan needed said, and Videl came back towards him, kissing him again and again.

Soon she was sitting sideways in his lap, him sitting against the closet wall and leaning into their kisses, until finally they both broke for air and looked at each other in a different light, they now understood the other's mind in ways they never thought possible.

Wow, Videl is a really good kisser, that was amazing Gohan thought while looking into Videl's eyes and enjoying their moment.

"Wow, I didn't know I was that good a kisser. I've only kissed a handful of guys in my whole life." Videl replied, as if to his thoughts.

"Huh? Wait. I only thought that, didn't I?" Gohan looked at Videl confused for a moment. "Yea, I never actually said that, so you must have read my mind, literally." Gohan was musing about this now, while Videl was sitting in his lap.

Videl didn't like getting put on hold, so she leaned back, and smacked him lightly across his head with her hand. He quickly looked up and said, "What?"

"You spaced out on me all of a sudden, and I want to know why?" Videl was leaning against him now, with one arm around his back and the other in front of her.

"Oh, I was thinking about something Vegeta was telling me one day, about Saiyan bonding. How if you get to a certain point in a relationship with a woman, Saiyan's have a sort of mental and physical bond. The ability to read the other's mind is the first step, but it won't be completed until after a lot else happens. But there is a good side! If we complete the bond it's suppose to mean we're meant for each other and we'll always love the other person." Gohan was looking right at her this whole time, and she was loving every minute of it. "The bond is permanent, it's a Saiyan thing, they only have one mate their whole lives."

"Wow." was all Videl said for several minutes, then looked back into Gohan's eyes and replied, "So I'm bonding with you? I'm glad nobody else will ever get you." then she leaned back in and kissed him.

Gohan was slightly surprised by her reaction, but nonetheless enjoyed it. He really loved Videl, and the thought of bonding with her was perfect in his mind, so he sat back and enjoyed the kisses for quite some time.

A while later Gohan had gotten really hungry and needed to move from Videl, even though he really wanted to stay with her curled up on him, he couldn't ignore his Saiyan stomach. Videl had been a little upset at him getting up and her having to move, but she relented eventually and let him have some more of Vegeta's food capsules.

Actually, Videl was feeling grimy right then. She had gone to school that morning in a rush, and had not had the chance to take a shower, then had gym and wanted to get out of school so fast she skipped the shower at the end. So now she wasn't feeling her cleanest after a long day, and a nice warm shower was sounding very good.

"Gohan, would you mind if I took a shower? I really feel grimy and a hot shower would feel really good about now." Videl said looking over at the demi-Saiyan who was stuffing his face next to the mini-fridge.

"Sure Videl, just open the capsule on the far side of the room so I'm not squished like a bug when it opens?" he replied, then went back to his delicious dinner.

Videl, satisfied with that answer, got up and retrieved the capsule from the box it had been found in. Then stepped back and threw it into the corner and it came out with a POOF!

From the outside it was a simple white box with a door on the front. But once she stepped inside it looked like a bathroom from her dreams. All polished tiles and ceramics, there was a giant shower stall with glass doors on the opposite side from the toilet, and a big jacuzzi tub next to the far wall. Right next to her was a sink and some cupboards, which she supposed the towels were in and so forth.

She quickly decided that the tub would be much better than a simple shower, so she closed the door behind her and started to fill the tub with hot water. Then she got in and relaxed, thinking of how nice it would be if Gohan had the guts to join her, not that it would ever happen, he was way too shy.

Outside the bathroom, Gohan had finished his meal, and was starting to get bored, but quickly tried to occupy his mind when he heard the tub start to fill. All kinds of thoughts of what Videl would be doing right then filled his mind, and his Saiyan side started to come alive, the Saiyan mating side that is.

He quickly looked around the rest of the room to find something to occupy his mind, and his eyes fell on an old, dusty 4x4 rubix cube. He guessed that Bulma had tried to complete it , and failed some time ago because it was covered in a lot of dust. He blew the dust off it, and the dust bunnies scurried away quickly. He then sat to see if he could figure out the 4x4 rubix cube on his own to keep himself busy while Videl bathed.

After a few hours soaking in the warm, bubbling tub, Videl decided that it was enough and she felt clean enough to get out and see what Gohan was up to. She got up from the tub and went to the far cupboard in search of a towel, but lo' and behold there was nothing at all in that set of cupboards except a small bottle of extra shampoo and a few bars of soap. This annoyed her to no end. There was no towel, how was she supposed to dry herself and get back into her clothes!

Meanwhile outside, Gohan had worked on the cube all this time, and was coming close to completing the blasted thing, but he was enjoying himself nonetheless working on the puzzle to try and line up all the colors to their proper sides. But he stopped short when he heard a shout from inside the bathroom.

"GOHAN!! THERE'S NO TOWEL IN HERE, WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?" he heard Videl shout quite clearly with his Saiyan hearing, actually it was a bit too loud for him and hurt.

"I don't know Videl. Warm yourself up with your ki and try and dry yourself?" he answered back.

"What? I couldn't hear you Gohan. Could you-" the rest of what Videl was saying got cut off when the fan above Gohan turned on and made loud whooshing noises. He swore he heard something like "Come here, I'm decent." So he did, he didn't want to make Videl mad.

He slowly got up and walked over to the door, opening it and stepping inside the steam filled bathroom quickly as to not let the heat out.

Videl looked up quickly from her spot next to the tub and gasped. Had Gohan just come into the bathroom with her? Just like she had imagined? Well, not quite. She had pictured her lying in the bubbles and him coming in in a towel and joining her in the tub after kissing her passionately then... but no. Gohan was in the room, and she was naked, standing next to the damn tub!

"Gohan, what are you doing in here!" Videl said quickly, not knowing what to expect.

"You said 'come in, I'm decent' so I did. What's wrong? I can barely see you in all this steam." Gohan replied while looking into the white fog.

that's what he thought I said, I actually said 'don't come in, I'm not decent' but that doesn't matter now. Videl thought to herself. Then looked over as a wisp of fog moved for just a moment, and she caught sight of Gohan, with his white shirt clung to his body in the thick mist. She visibly drooled at the sight, but quickly caught herself. Wow he looks almost good enough to-

Gohan cut off her thoughts when he said, "Where are you Videl? I can hardly see anything in this small room. And it doesn't help that everything is white."

"Over here Gohan." Videl said quickly before jumping back into the tub. Her mind was in overdrive, and right now she wanted Gohan in the tub with her.

"Oh, over here?" he said, but then felt something hit his shin and he toppled forward in the mist. And right into the steaming bath water of the big tub.

"AAH!" Videl squeaked before realizing Gohan had just fallen into the tub. He had just fallen into her bath. Gohan was in her bath. Gohan was in the tub with her!

She quickly locked her mind down on jumping up and running away, exposing herself completely, but instead hid on the other side of the tub, her body either under water, or hidden under bubbles, all except for her face.

"Ah, now I'm soaked..." Gohan said as he sat up in the water, not realizing who was there at first. Then it dawned on him. "Videl are you in here?"

"Yes..." a meek voice came out, then he could see her face almost clearly and it looked like she was... blushing?

"Oh... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry-" Gohan started, but Videl quickly cut him off.

"It's okay Gohan. I couldn't see you either, so I couldn't warn you." she said with a very red face.

"Umm, so I should get out then, right?" Gohan was still a little in shock, because he was in a bathtub with Videl!

"Not necessarily..." Videl managed to squeak out.

"Huh?" was all Gohan replied.

"I... kind of... want you to... stay... in here... with... me..." she slowly said, trying to get her words straight. After all, her hormones where going crazy and it was hard to talk normally.

"Uh... really?" he was so brilliant in these matters.

Videl then decided to take it a little further, and she sat up in the tub, still covered in bubbles she was not able to make out Gohan completely, soaked figure and all. She drooled again.

Gohan noticed Videl drooling and quietly said, "You like me... in here... with you?"

Videl looked up at his face at this comment and remembered how shy Gohan really was, so she put one arm out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. When he was in range, she kissed him as hard as she could to prove her point.

Gohan sat for a moment, enjoying the kiss, then remembered he was in a bathtub with Videl, a naked Videl, and he opened his eyes, right into hers.

She looked back at him, getting lost in his onyx eyes and then deepened the kiss even more. She nibbled on his bottom lip and licked his top asking for entrance. When he did she entered his mouth, discovering all the wondrous tastes of Gohan, as he did the same.

Slowly they moved together and Gohan wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to his soaked shirt, but she didn't mind at all. She enjoyed it that much more.

Slowly she backed off and looked up at Gohan. Who was now looking at her with love and lust in his eyes. She reached out and grabbed the top of his shirt and started to unbutton it. "I think this should come off, don't you think?" and with that she finished and hauled the shirt off him, revealing his gorgeous chest and muscular arms even more.

Then she looked down at herself and noticed Gohan looking at the bubbles that were covering her at the same time. "Don't you think that you should wipe away some of those?" she asked in a low, seductive voice.

After most of the 'festivities' had come to a close, Videl and Gohan were sitting on top of one another, nuzzling eachother, and Gohan was specifically interested in Videl's soft neck. He started kissing and nuzzling her neck, and soon she was doing the same to him.

But suddenly, Gohan bit down into Videl's neck and suprisingly Videl did the same to him. They stayed like that for a moment, then released and continued to kiss and lick each other's neck, lapping up a little blood that had seeped out as they went.

Slowly they looked back at each other, and Videl had a sudden flood of memories, Gohan's memories. It was as if she was taking a trip through his life with him at hyper speed. Gohan was going through the same thing with Videl's memories, just a little more expectantly.

After that had occurred, Videl looked into Gohan's deep black eyes and slowly said, "Now I understand everything. I know about the bonding process, what we just did, all about you and your life. This is amazing." Gohan simply nodded in agreement, then kissed her before passing out in the warm tub.

Videl was very suddenly worried when Gohan passed out, and her new memories from the bond didn't say anything about the Saiyan passing out after mating. Killing a few things or people maybe, but definitely not this. She slowly got up from sitting on him, and picked him up out of the tub. She might have been super-strong for a human, but Gohan was still massively heavy.

"Gohan? Gohan, what's wrong with you?" she shouted at him after she had laid him on the mat in the middle of the bathroom. She was looking around worriedly, and then became smart calm Videl. Like she always did in dire situations.

She quickly checked his pulse, breathing and watched him for a few moments to see if anything was seriously wrong. Then she looked up again and said to herself, "Theres nothing I can see wrong. Why did he pass out?"

A while later, she had dried in the warm bathroom and gotten some of her clothes on, as well as bringing Gohan out of the bathroom and putting a blanket over him. Meanwhile she sat back and watched him, thinking over all the new memories and trying to listen to his mind with their new link. She couldn't 'hear' anything since he wasn't even dreaming, he was just unconscious. So she decided to sit back and wait until he awoke. Or until someone found them and woke him up some other way.

Slowly she was getting very tired, so she slipped a pillow beneath her head and laid down next to Gohan on the fuzzy comfortable carpet and curled up with him. Then she slowly fell asleep, with her arms wrapped around him under the blanket and went into blissful dreamworld.

Videl was awoken by the slow movement of something else. She swore whoever woke her up was going to get it, but then she opened her eyes and found herself staring directly into Gohan's onyx eyes.

"Hey sleepy. What happened, and why am I naked on the carpet?" Gohan asked as smoothly as he could, but he was still a little out of it himself.

Videl looked back at him, relaxed and said, "You blacked out on me while still in the tub. I don't know why and I haven't had a chance to get you dressed or anything." she answered.

"Oh... well thanks for staying with me, I'm nice and warm now." Gohan said with a smile. "And I think I might know why I passed out." he looked knowingly at her.

Then Videl felt a strange feeling around her waist, and looked down to see a furry dark-brown tail wrapping itself around her waist and pulling her closer to Gohan. "Your tail grew back?" she said, not so shocked now since she had his memories, but still surprised.

"Yep, I noticed it when I first woke up. It feels nice to have it back, makes me feels stronger too." Gohan looked down at Videl under the blankets and noticed she was only wearing a small top and sweat-pants. She looked to him almost... sexy.

"So where did we leave off?" Gohan asked in a husky voice and Videl immediately felt him pull her to his body and wrapped his arms around her.

"I dunno, I think we had just made love in the tub, but I never got a goodnight kiss." she said coyly, then kissed him. And things after that escalated from there all over again.

A week later, Bulma was just getting in the door from her vacation in Florida in America with her family and Goten. She was nice and tanned and well relaxed. Even Vegeta had found sunbathing on some of the beaches enjoyable and he was visibly relaxed as well, but not so much that he lost his kingly stance. That would never be lost, not even in death.

She went quickly upstairs to drop off her bags before ordering something for all of them for lunch. For it had been a long day of travels, even in her fastest jet it had taken all day almost to get back to Japan.

As she entered her room, she noticed her closet door was closed, which was odd because the only time it was closed was when she locked Vegeta in there. So she walked across the room and opened the door, but she wasn't prepared for the situation that was going to greet her.

She quickly opened the door and saw Gohan and Videl in the middle of the floor making out with one another (clothed) and didn't even really notice Bulma standing there for some moments.

A quick HE-HEM brought the two back to earth and they looked up at Bulma with blushes on their faces. As they quickly got up off the floor of the closet and stood in front of Bulma, both looking like kids caught with their hands caught in the cookie jar.

Bulma quickly ushered them out after snapping out of her initial shock, and then sat them on the bed and said, "What the hell were you two doing in my closet?"

After a few hours explanation, Bulma finally got the idea and let them go. But not without first torturing them with "What exactly did you do?" and "Oh, so that's all?" After they refused to tell her what happened that day in the bathroom.

After that she invited them downstairs for supper, but they politely declined, saying they both had to tell the story to their respective parents and try to live through it. So Bulma let them off without any catches, knowing Chichi was about to be hysterical anyway.

But before Gohan and Videl could exit CC they had to pass through the kitchen, and as soon as they entered, it wasn't Trunks or Goten that stopped them, it was Vegeta,

"Well, well, well. I am surprised. We go away for 2 weeks and you two finally bond. I was waiting for this." Then he nodded gracefully to Gohan and went right back to eating his precious food.

Bulma heard what he said and instantly replied, "You two did WHAT in my closet?"

The End

A/N: well, i hope you liked this. It's just something i came up with after reading a bunch of different fanfics and wanting to do my own versions of them all in one. Anyway, I'm tired now and need sleep. But don't forget to Read and Review!

PS: the review button is right there, it's sooo easy to click, see?


End file.
